SpongeBob Episode Plots
by NRL2112
Summary: This is our first fanfic. My friend and I always come up with these funny ideas for SpongeBob episodes, so we decided to put some on here. Some of them are stupid, but still funny!! Please R/R this, thanks! UPDATED - NEW CHAPTER THREE!!!!!
1. SpongeBob has a Party

*NOTE: This is our first fanfic, so please don't like trash us if it's bad..thanks!!*  
  
SpongeBob Plots  
  
By Nick and Lauren  
  
-One day, SpongeBob decides to have a party because it is so nice out. He invited everyone in Bikini Bottom, except for one person that he forgot. Poor Spongie didn't even realize that he forgot to invite Patrick until Patrick found out for himself.----Eveyone started coming to SpongBob's house, and he cranked up the music. Patrick was sound asleep under his rock because he had a late night the night before(no explanation given??) All of the people at the party were dancing and having a good time. As Patrick woke up, he began to hear the loud music coming from the direction of SpongeBob's house. Pat's rock flipped up with him on it, and as usual, he fell down into his house and a crashing noise could be heard. He stood up outside his house, and said, "Hmm." Patrick said this as he scratched his head in confusion. He walked over to SpongeBob's house, and knocked on the door very loudly. SpongeBob arrived at the door and opened it with a HUGE smile!! All of a sudden, Spongebob's smile turned upsidedown, and everyone froze and the music stopped. Then, Patrick's face went sad, and a "womp" sound could be heard. Everyone just stood there looking at Pat, and all of a sudden he burst out crying. "AHHHH!! SpongeBob, why didn't you invite meeee!?!?!?! I thought I was your bestest friend!?!? See!"(Pat holds out his Best Friends Forever Club ring) Patrick ran off down the street, and all of the people at SpongeBob's house just stood there looking at the hurt look on Spongie's face. SpongeBob chased Patrick, and quickly caught up with him because Pat wasnt going very fast anyways. SpongeBob talked things over with Patrick, and explained to him that it was an honest mistake. He brought Patrick back to the party, and everyone clapped. They started the music again, and everyone was dancing and happy, even Patrick. All of a sudden, Patrick jumped too hard, and he busted right through the floor in SpongeBob's house. The music stopped, everyone froze again, and SpongeBob said, "Oh Patrick....I'll never foget you again!" They both smiled and laughed, and the screen went black.  
  
~THE END!~ 


	2. Pat Screams for Ice Cream!

Pat Screams for Ice Cream!  
  
by Lauren & Nick  
  
Patrick wakes up bright and early on a Sunday morning in the deep blue sea of Bikini Bottom. He slyly slid out of his rock, and started making his way over to the pineapple known as SongeBob's house. He then snuck in the window of SpongeBob's room, and got stuck there for a few minutes. Patrick then came up with a plan to stop breathing so he could fit through the window. There was a loud thump on the floor as Pat wispered to himself, "I'm in." Pat walked over to SpongeBob's bead, were he was still sleeping soundly. All of a sudden, Patrick screams, "HAPPY FREE ICE CREAM SAMPLE DAY!!!!" SpongeBob woke up with a scare. He then said, "Patrick, it's 5 AM!!" Then Partick said, "Yeah, but we gotta get to the ice cream shack by the time it opens at noon!"  
  
SpongeBob: Pat, the ice cream shack is down the street, it wont take 7 hours to get there, I'm going back to bed.  
  
Patrick: NOOO, YOU CANT, GET UP NOWWWW AND GET READY!!!!  
  
SpongeBob: All right, all right, just stop YELLING!  
  
Patrick sits by and waits for SpongeBob to get ready. They say bye to Gary, and head out the front door.  
  
Patrick: I really want some ice cream.  
  
(silence....10 seconds later)  
  
Patrick: I really want some ice cream.  
  
(silence....10 seconds later)  
  
Patrick: I really want some ice cream.  
  
(silence....10 seconds later)  
  
Patrick: I really want some ice cream.  
  
(silence....10 seconds later)  
  
Patrick: I really want some ice cream.  
  
(silence....10 seconds later)  
  
Patrick: I really want some ice cream.  
  
(silence....10 seconds later)  
  
Patrick: I really want some ice cream.  
  
SpongeBob: ALRIGHT!!!!! Patrick, you don't have to keep saying that!  
  
SpongeBob and Patrick sit in front of the ice cream shack at 5:30 AM to wait for it to open.  
  
..........6 and a half hours later..........  
  
OPEN sign flips on the window.  
  
Patrick: (with a big grin on his face)Ohh boyyy, it's open!  
  
SpongeBob: (waking up)What? what? what? ohh, it's open....ok.  
  
SpongeBob and Patrick go inside the dairy shack as Pat glares at all of the wonderful selections of ice cream to sample.  
  
Patrick: I'll have one of those, and and and and and umm, one of those, and one of those, and those and those and those and those and those and those and those and ALL OF THEMMMMM!!!!  
  
Guy behind the counter: Uhh kid, you can only have one free sample per costomer.  
  
Patrick: NOOO! (he tries to bite himself apart into separate pieces so he could be more than once customer to get more ice cream, but it didnt work) OHHHH DARN IT!!!!!!  
  
SpongeBob: Pat, just pick one, and lets go.  
  
Patrick: No, I'm getting them all, and that's final!  
  
Guy beind the counter: Uhh, no....your not?  
  
Patrick: YES I AM, YES I AM, YES I AMMMM!  
  
Patrick goes on a stomping rampage and starts creaming out random "bad words" like @#&% *@&# @&#*% and #&@*# @&#*^@!!!!!  
  
Guy behind the counter: Uhh look kid, you gotta leave now.  
  
Patrick: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Patrick rips the freezers out of the floor and starts running. He runs straight through the wall of the ice cream shack, and puts a huge hole in it as he goes running down the street. In the distance, you can see Pat tip the freezers upside dowwn and pour all the ice cream into his mouth.  
  
Patrick: HAHAHAHAHAHA, I GOT THE ICE CREAM!!!!!!  
  
(Police sirens)  
  
Patrick: Oh S#%&! THE POLICE!!  
  
The police put Patrick in handcuffs(just barely) and take him away in the boat, as they ride away Patrick's smile turns upside down and the police man says, "hehe, punk."  
  
SpongeBob: Ohh Patrick, what am I gonna do with you now?  
  
SpongeBob went to the Bikini Bottom jail and bailed Patrick out using all of his paycheck from the krusty krab. As the two buddies walk down the street in the distance to go back to SpongeBob's house..........  
  
Patrick: I'm hungry, can we get some ice cream?  
  
SpongeBob: No Patrick.  
  
THE END 


	3. SpongeBob and Patrick go Shopping!

SpongeBob and Patrick go Shopping! by Lauren and Nick  
  
One day, Patrick put on his green shorts, and discovered that they were really REALLY tight. He went over to spongebob's house and asked  
  
Patrick: Spongebob, why are my pants so tight ?  
  
SpongeBob: Well Patrick, maybe it's because you're stomach grew and your pants didn't.  
  
Patrick went into a frenzy: OHH NO What WILL I DOOO! ILL NEVER WALK OUT MY DOOR AGAIN! I'LL BE NAKED FOREVER!!!  
  
SpongeBob: CALM DOWN PAT!!  
  
Patrick: **Inhaling and Exhaling hard**  
  
SpongeBob: I have an idea Patrick!!  
  
Patrick: Yeah?  
  
SpongeBob: Lets go shopping!!  
  
Patrick: YEAH! OHOOOOOO THAT WILL BE SOOOO FUN!! LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO LETS GOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
SpongeBob: Alright Patrick, we'll go in a few minutes after Gary eats his snailer-deluxe dinner!  
  
Patrick: NOO! Frig the snail, I wanna go nOwWwW!!  
  
SpongeBob: Ohh Patrick you're so funny, you know you don't mean that....  
  
Patrick: **THINKING** Hmm...your right, i don't sorry buddy. **Pats Gary**  
  
SpongeBob: Alright then!  
  
SpongeBob pours Gary's food into his food dish and lets the snail eat.  
  
Patrick: OK Gary, hurry it up now. **Patrick nudges Gary's behind encouraging him to eat faster** **Patrick tapps his foot impatiently on the floor**  
  
SpongeBob: Just let him eat Pat.  
  
Patrick: Oh alright, I'll go see whats in the fridge...  
  
Patrick goes over to the fridge and takes out everything that was in it....including some old moldy cheese.  
  
SpongeBob: EwWwWw Pat, that cheese has mold on it, don't eat it!  
  
Patrick: Oh yeah!?? Hmm...**Patrick shoves the cheese in his mouth just to spite SpongeBob, then smiled at him.**  
  
Patrick: Uhhhhh....I don't feel so good SpongeBob.  
  
SpongeBob: No wonder you silly, you just ate a whole wheel of moldy cheese!!  
  
Patrick: Let's go shopping now, look, Gary's done!!  
  
SpongeBob: Bye Gary, we'll be back later!  
  
Gary: Meow  
  
SpongeBob and Patrick walk out his front door and get in the bus departing for the Bikini Bottom Shopping Mall Complex.  
  
When they get there....  
  
Patrick: WoW! This place is HUGE! I'll be able to find plenty of new pants here!!  
  
As the two buddies walked through every clothing store in the mall, they couldn't find a pair of pants that fit Patrick.  
  
Patrick: OHH NOO! It will never be the same. Those were my favorite pants, and I'll never find anything like them again!! WAAAAA!!  
  
Patrick starts crying, and going on a screaming rampage in the middle of "Fashion Bug PLUS."  
  
SpongeBob: Patrick, stop it, calm down, I'm sure you'll find something!!  
  
Patrick: NO I WONT, IM TO (*$&%*G fat!  
  
SpongeBob: No your not, everythings ok!!  
  
Patrick: No, it isnt....  
  
Patrick then went too far....he started going around the store and ripping down all the clothes. He took the racks and bent them like paper clips. Just then, the manager of "Fashion Bug PLUS"(Bubble Bass) came over to Patrick.  
  
Bubble Bass: Umm, stop it?  
  
Patrick: Oh yeah?  
  
Bubble Bass: YEAH, YOU CRAZY PINK STARFISH!  
  
During this whole thing, SpongeBob is sitting quietly in the corner of the store waiting for all this to be over so he can go home.  
  
Patrik: Did you just call me crazy!?  
  
Bubble Bass: Yeahh!  
  
Patrick then punched Bubble Bass so hard, that he flew back and hit the last rack remaining in the store knocking it down.  
  
Bubble Bass: OWWWWW!  
  
Patrick: You get what you deserve, MISTER!!  
  
(Police sirens)  
  
Patrick: OH &#%@, the police!!  
  
Patrick was taken away in the police boat. Once again, SpongeBob went and bailed Patrick out of jail. However, this was Patrick's third time being arrested, so the bail was more money.  
  
SpongeBob: Pat, next time you get arrested, I'm not gonna be able to afford to bail ya out buddy, so don't do it again....ALRIGHT?  
  
Patrick: Are you attempting to tell me what to do?  
  
SpongeBob: No, I'm just saying that next time, you'll be staying in the slammer....  
  
Patrick: AHHHH! SPONGEBOB!! **Gets silent**....Thats ok....then I can ask good ol' Squiddy.  
  
Squidwards voice: Ohh no you can't Patrick, nice try!  
  
Patrick: Oh well then, I'll try not to get arrested, but I can't help it when I get pissed off....  
  
SpongeBob: So much for shopping for new pants eh Patrick?**Talking to Patrick in his underwear)  
  
Patrick: Don't be too sure about that buddy ol' pal! **Pat pulls out about 982,147,287,160,980 pairs of pants out of his underwear**  
  
SpongeBob: I thought those looked "bulged out," heh, but I didn't want to say anything...  
  
Patrick: It's ok...but some of these don't fit...we will have to take them back to the store....  
  
SpongeBob: We can't....they put a restraining order on us Pat.  
  
Patrick: Oh...**sad face** :-(  
  
Patrick: Oh wait....does that mean we get free ice cream!?  
  
SpongeBob: Nope, it means we can't go to the mall anymore.  
  
Patrick: So uhh....it means we get free ice cream then!?!?!?!?  
  
SpongeBob: No Pat, but we can go get some at the Ice Cream Shack if you want? **SpongeBob remembers** Oh wait, we can't go there either....another restaining order....  
  
Patrick: Resraining order my TOOKUS! We'll diguise ourselves, I can wear my new pants!  
  
SpongeBob: Thats actually a good idea....I'll wear Gary's clothes  
  
Gary: Meow  
  
SpongeBob: Don't worry, I'll give them back when we get home Gary!  
  
Patrick: Lets, move em OUT!  
  
SpongeBob and Patrick go to the Ice Cream Shack. When they are at the window ordering their ice cream, they noticed that the staff and manager of "Fashion Bug PLUS" were sitting at a picnic table over to the side celebrating Bubble Bass' release from the hospital with an ice cream party.  
  
Bubble Bass: AHHHH!!!!! SOIJEWOIDJDSJOIAHJDJOIJWCIJNDWUCEOWIUEAJNWIJEWNI WICJENW WUIEVCWJINECOPW UIWHENWW!! **No one could understand what he was saying because his body cast was covering his mouth, too.**  
  
Staff of Fashion Bug PLUS: HUH?? **Went back to eating their ice cream*  
  
Patrick: Good thing they slapped a body cast on that loser eh SpongeBob?  
  
SpongeBob: Yeah Pat....lets get outa here now so no one else notices us, we'll eat the ice cream on the way home.  
  
On their way home, poilce sirens sounded. SpongeBob AND Patrick were arrested because they went out of their restaining order, and they were sent to jail.  
  
In the jail cell....  
  
Patrick: **BIG grin on his face** Hehehehe SpongeBob, you said you wouldn't bail me out, and now you don't have to, we're in here together!!  
  
SpongeBob: Oh joy Patrick....what am I gonna do with you now?  
  
Patrick: Give me some ice cream?  
  
SpongeBob: NO.  
  
Patrick: OK.  
  
Patrick: Let's go return these pants....  
  
SpongeBob: We can't...and we're using our phone call to call my parents to get us outa here!  
  
SpongeBob and Patrick go to the phone for their one phone call. SpongeBob tries to dial his parents, but Patrick grabbs the phone away from him and calls the Ice Cream Shack.  
  
SpongeBob: NO PATRICK NO!!!  
  
Patrick: **Talking to the guy at the Ice Cream Shack** Umm, I'll have one of everything for delivery....my address?? Oh umm....county jail, cell 26! Yup, mhm...thanks, bye!  
  
Patrick: The ice cream and burgers will be here soon SpongeBob!  
  
SpongeBob: Patrick, now we'll never get out of here!! UGHH!  
  
Patrick: At least we'll have tons of ice cream.....and 982,147,287,160,980 pairs of pants!  
  
SpongeBob: Yeah, yeah....  
  
SpongeBob goes and sits in the corner.  
  
Patrick sits at the door of the cell with a BIG grin on his face waiting and waiting for the ice cream guy to come.  
  
**********TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4!********** 


End file.
